Dragon Riders Academy
by danielsmith
Summary: It has been eleven years since the War had ended. The Dragon Riders Academy has been built and the first four students arrived. Each of the students have their own weaknesses which they will have to overcome in order to become the Riders they were meant to be. But what happens when one of them is the son of Arya, but not with Eragon?


Hey everyone. This is a co-op with a friend of mine. We wanted to continue the story of Eragon in the way that we picture it. As always, we don't own any of the characters only our ideas.

It had been nearly eleven years since the war had ended. Eragon and those who had come with him to this strange new land in the east had just recently finished building the fortress which would become the new Rider Academy. Nearly immediately after he sent word to the elves that they were now ready to accept the new riders, three new Riders were found.

The first egg to hatch was to a Dwarf, a girl of the age of 17. This was met with mixed emotions on the part of the Dwarves. While they were proud to have been the first race to have a new Rider in this new age, they were skeptical of where the Rider came from. Sorcha, for that was her name, came from the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, who had recently been re-welcomed into the Dwarvish kingdom after having been shunned for so long because of their attitude towards Eragon. The dragon which hatched for her was gold. She named him Iormungr and, in Dwarvish, Delva Thargen (Gold Flesh).

The second egg to hatch was to the Urgals. While they were disappointed to not have had the first egg to hatch, there was much celebrating that they had a Dragon Rider in their midst now. However, Kharvog, son of Garzvhog, was only an Urgal and not a Kull though he was 14. Not only that, but also his dragon hatched to be a beautiful light purple. He was given the name Belgabad and, in the Urgal language, Zhada Gulthren* (Doom Flower).

The third Rider was unknown to Eragon until she had arrived. Prior to her arrival, Eragon knew that this girl from man was young being only 11 and that her dragon was white. She gave the name Jura to her dragon. When she arrived, Eragon was delighted, surprised and worried when he saw that she was Ismira his niece.

The three arrived at the time appointed for them with letters of introductions from the leaders of their respective races. Ismira greeted her uncle with a hug while the others greeted him in the way of their people. As it was late at night when they arrived, Eragon said to them, "I will show you each to the rooms you will be staying in and then you will remain there until morning. At dawn you shall rise and meet with me at the highest point. There I will talk to you about the rules and about what you will be doing each day."

The three rooms were in close proximity to each other and had a common room in which they could meet with each other and converse. Eragon and Saphira started going back to their room when Eragon said, What do you think of these new Riders?

Saphira thought a moment before saying, They all have a pride within them that shall be their downfall, but they also have other weaknesses that have yet to be seen. They all seem strong and will make good Riders if they can overcome those weaknesses. As for their dragons, they are still young, though I am surprised at the size of Kharvog's dragon.

Given his size though, Eragon responded, I am not as surprised that Belgabad is as large as he is. I fear that he will become so large that we will have to rebuild their room in order to accommodate him.

Then there was a knock on the door. Eragon looked at Saphira. They were not expecting anyone else and everyone was in due to the large storm that was brewing outside. Eragon opened the door and saw a medium-sized black dragon with a small elvish boy standing in front of them. Eragon couldn't place why this young elf looked so familiar to him.

It's his eyes, Saphira said to him. Eragon nodded in agreement, but couldn't figure whose eyes this child shared.

The young elf knelt before Eragon. "Ebrithil Eragon, Atra esterní ono thelduin."**

Recognizing the elvish greeting, Eragon replied, looking the young elf over, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."***

"Un du evarínya ono varda," the elf finished.****

The hatchling has good manners, Saphira said.

Aye, Eragon replied, if I wasn't so bothered wondering who his parents were, I would be celebrating that the elves have had another child in such a long time. However, other than his green eyes, nothing, not his light blonde hair, thin yet strong stature, and angled features, tells me who is parents are.

Eragon said, "Rïsa, finiarel."*****

The young elf stood and looked up at Eragon, " Menoa pömnuria fortha eïnradhinar eom ono."******

Eragon looked at Saphira confused. Though it was customary for some letter of introduction to be sent with the new Riders, it was strange that the mother would have been the one to write it. Eragon asked, "Hverr er menoa onr?"*******

The young elf, with some confusion on his face said, "Arya Dröttning, Ebrithil."********

*There are very few words in the Urgal language as of now so Gulthren is a made up word.

**Master Eragon, may the stars watch over you.

***Peace live in your heart.

****And the stars watch over you.

*****Rise, young man.

******My mother put forth words to you.

*******Who is your mother?

********Queen Arya, Master.

Thanks to all the reviews we have gotten, we have made some edits such as Ismira instead of Ismera and adding a translation of the Ancient Language.


End file.
